The Spirits of Chaos and Void
by Meteor Gin
Summary: Turning the legendary warriors into spirits wasn't an original idea, but an inspired one. Now all ten of the legendary warriors (no OCs) will be needed to stop the two original spirits from tearing reality apart. But is all really what it seems? Full summary inside. Ch. 1 is basicly an overview (or preview) of the whole idea. Will include the Olympus XII (sorta).


No one ever said the legendary warriors were the only ones with spirits, and now the two most powerful spirits have emerged. They are chaos and void, they are not digimon, they have always been spirits, they have existed since the dawn of the digital world, and now they have found their chosen. They are powerful and command replicas of some of the worlds greatest digimon. No one knows exactly what they are or their objective, but one thing they do know is that they are dangerous and according to an ancient prophecy only the legendary warriors have the power to stop them.

Prolog

2 children stood in a dark room. One of the children, a boy, was bathed in a golden light. While the other, a girl that appeared scared and confused, watched as a small, but bright white light circled around her.

"Big brother? What's going on? I'm scared..." The girl whimpered.

But the boy just grinned, "It's OK, just let the spirit take control. It will protect you, you won't have to be afraid anymore." He told her.

The girl looked up at her brother, still scared and confused, but nodded anyway, believing he would surely know what's best.

"Okay," she said, standing up strait with a determined look.

The light came towards her and expanded, encompassing all.

When it faded, the girl stood, eyes closed, bathed in white light. When her eyes opened, she was unreadable, her face void of all emotion.

The boy smiled menacingly, "excellent, now come my sister!" He called out to her.

She responded without a word, then they both started glowing and were gone.

Ch 1

It has been just short of a year since the warriors' adventure in the digital world. The warriors are all attending the same school (one with a elementary and middle school for Tommy) and have remained very close.

Currently, they were meeting up in the park to hang out, and Takuya was running late as usual.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." Takuya called when he saw his friends.

"Seriously Takuya, it's been a year and you haven't changed a bit." Koji scolded his best friend.

"Yeah, well you haven't changed so much yourself, Mr. Grouchy." Takuya shot back.

"That's not true, he's putting in a lot more effort then before." Koichi put in.

"Besides, it wouldn't be Koji if he wasn't grouchy." JP joked, making them all laugh.

"But man, it's hard to believe it's almost been a year." Zoe sighed.

"Yeah, I know. I wonder how Bokomon and Neemon are doing," Takuya agreed.

"I'll bet you anything Bokomon's busy writing his book and Neemon's constantly interjecting asking questions about things he should already know." JP said.

"That does sound just like them!" Tommy laughed as they all broke out in another laughing fit.

Suddenly, there was a strange noise and a glow from each of their pockets.

They reached in to there reached into their pockets to revel their phones.

"Digidestend... Please come... Digital world... New enemy... Need you..." A voice they all knew rang out.

"Ophanimon?" Zoe asked, but there was no reply.

"The digital world? But how do we get there?" JP asked.

"... Computer... Can transport..." That was all Ophanimon managed before the glow faded and the noise cut off.

"Computer? What computer?" Tommy asked.

"Don't know but for now let's just find the closest computer to here." Takuya said, now in leader mode appairintly.

"There's a library not far from here." Koichi suggested.

"Let's go then!" Koji said and they all nodded and took off.

When they got there they were relieve to find the computer area deserted.

As they aproched their phones and one of the computer screens started glowing.

Suddenly the lights connected and the next thing they knew they were falling into a forest, already holding their d-tectors.

Looking up they realized they had been brought to Seraphimon's castle in the forest terminal.

The castle gates opened to reveal 2 small digimon who ran out to greet them with joy.

"Bokomon! Neemon!" They all cried and went to greet them as well.

"So what's going on here?" Koji asked once all the greetings were done.

"Oh nothing much, just the whole digital world lost it's pants." Neemon said casually, with no sarcasm.

"What he means is the digital world it's self has essentially gone nuts. Waterfalls flowing backwards, entire areas being rewritten over night, trees degenerating into saplings, lakes suddenly becoming flaming pits, clouds crashing to the ground like 100 ton weights, that sort of thing. Other then that we're just as clueless as you are, Ophanimon seems to know what's going on though, she's waiting inside with the other celestial digimon." Bokomon explained so they headed in.

When they came in they were more then a little surprised to see the familiar faces of the other 4 warriors accompanying the 3 celestial digimon.

"Greetings digidestined," Ophanimon said when she saw them enter.

"Ophanimon, Bokomon told us the state the digital world is in, what's going on here?" Takuya asked.

Ophanimon made a grave face and explained, "long ago when the legendary warriors were made into spirits, they were made to resemble other, preexisting beings who have existed since the dawn of the digital world, maybe even longer. They are not digimon and we don't even really know what it is they are. But they are vary dangerous, and now for some reason, they have been awakened. Supposedly it is their very presence here that has devestated the digital world to such a degree."

Seraphimon continued, "what little we know comes from a prophecy. They are known only as the spirits of chaos and void, they each invoke great power, though they need vessels to do anything. According to the prophecy only all ten of the legendary warriors have the ability to stop them."

"And that's why those 4 are here?" Koichi guessed and the 3 celestials nodded.

"Though we don't know their exact goal, the prophecy tells us that unless they are stopped, all reality shall be destroyed. We need all of your help now, more then ever before, so digidestined, will you lend us your aid?" Cherubimon asked.

They all exchanged looks and nods then Takuya looked up with a grin and said, "you can count on us!" and the others all cheered in agreement.

As everyone was getting ready to go Bokomon overheard the 3 angle digimon talking.

"Do you think it was right not to mention the last part of the prophecy?" Seraphimon asked.

"I don't know, I still don't understand it's meaning myself. I don't want to cause them unnecessary worries..." Ophanimon hesitated.

"'In the end, when destiny comes to call, only one's sacrifice will be the desiding factor for all.'" Cherubimon recited.

* * *

 _ugh... Why did I go and make that last part rhyme... It really bugs me..._

 _I desided to work on continuing this cause I can't ignore that review, but there's this slight problem, you see it seems without realizing it I somehow deleted the draft for the second chapter, so it might take a little while, but I'll try my best._


End file.
